


Buring hearts

by Durinsdaughters



Category: The Hobbit, bagginshield - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust, but not too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durinsdaughters/pseuds/Durinsdaughters
Summary: Bilbo and his nephew Frodo were living their normal life hidden away in their hobbit hole, and after what was suppose to be a storm turns out to be an army of orcs invading their village Bilbo is not sure they'll be safe but with luck they're not touched. They hide out for weeks without leaving their home when suddenly desperate and frantic knocks startle them both. Expecting it to be orcs, Bilbo is surprised to see a bunch of dwarfs.





	1. What do we do now?

**Author's Note:**

> BLah here i am starting another fic because i am the worst person that has ever lived and i love being gay. So enjoy another shit storm written by me.

It was early morning and Bilbo was smoking his pipe as he watched the dark sky slowly rise into the morning sky. He sighed taking another puff looking down at his village and smiled listening to the peace and quiet. His hobbit hole was farther and higher away then the rest of the village, which was just the way he liked it. He was quite hidden in the shire which was a perk when he wanted to be left alone. But it was not as though he didn't like to be around his fellow hobbits but sometimes it was nice to have some privacy. But ever since he gained the responsibility of taking care of raising his nephew it was growing harder and harder for Bilbo to keep young Frodo in the house when he wanted to do was play in the village with his friends. For the most part he would let him go but ever since their has been some cases of hobbits disappearing as of recently, he was letting his nephew go out less and less as the time passed.

Bilbo puffed one last time before turning back towards his front door and going inside shrugging off his blazer to go wake up his nephew. He turned on the lamp beside his bed smiling seeing the shape of a small hobbit hiding beneath the covers. He lifted the them up and ruffled his curls "Wake up my darling." he said in a sing songy voice as he watched his nephew slowly wake up. 

He smiled watching Frodo's eyes open up and the huge yawn he let out as he wiped his eyes "It's so early uncle Bilbo." he said whining a little bit. Bilbo smiled helping Frodo sit up "Their is going to be a huge storm tonight my boy and we have to go out to the market and pick up a few things since the storm is probably going to be impossible to go out in for a couple days." he said pulling out a couple items of clothing from Frodo's dresser. "I don't like storms." he said pouting.

Bilbo let out a chuckle "I know Frodo, but if you're good when we go out I will make you those blueberry scones that you love and read to you tonight" Bilbo said laying down the clothes next to him. Frodo smiled and nodded "i will be very good." he promised. Bilbo smiled " Good now I'll start breakfast while you get ready." he said shutting his nephews door and heading towards the kitchen.

After breakfast was made and eaten they both got themselves ready for the trip to the market. As they walked Frodo talked endlessly about his friends Sam's new toy that he got and how he had too get one. Bilbo grinned the whole way to the market at his nephews sheer excitement, he promised him that once summer came he could get all the toys he wanted, Frodo was quite happy about that.

As they reached the market, they grabbed vegetables and fruits and picked up some of Frodo's favorite tarts that Bell goodchild made especially for them. "We have to pick up a few more things like some blankets and wood planks for the doors and windows so none of the storms water gets through tonight. But either than that we are all stocked" Bilbo said proud of how good his nephew was behaving. He was usually very good but the times he thought about his parents or when he didn't get his way made him very upset and gained him a lot of time outs.

In matter of minutes they picked up their last few items, and Bilbo let Frodo spend sometime with his friends. Before they both were dragging their cart all the way back to their home buried deep in the trees.

As Bilbo began to put away their food in the pantry room, Frodo found himself his favourite drawing book and began to color away humming a tune to himself. "Uncle?" he yelled from the kitchen table while Bilbo was currently organizing his cheese "yes my boy?" he yelled back.

"When is the storm suppose to come?" he asked with a bit of fear in his voice. Bilbo put away his last food item before leaving the pantry in search of his nephew "It won't be too long now, and that why you will need to help me put up the boards before it all starts" he said getting Frodo to stand up as he lead him to the front door.

They started with putting a board underneath the door so no water would come through then putting a couple boards across the door so no burglars would try anything on such a vulnerable night. After the finished with the door they both began too board up all the windows until they got to the last one they noticed the storm was just starting, Bilbo was happy they finished just in time for luncheon.

After they finished their sandwiches, Frodo went back to his coloring and Bilbo started his scones. 

As the hours went by the storm seemed to be getting louder, as Frodo and himself lay by the fire eating scones and reading one of Frodo's favorite stories is when he started to hear strange noises outside that didn't sound like the storm and he smelt fire that was a different smell of their own fire they had burning. Bilbo sat up putting the book down and decided to let the fire die down as he made his way towards the front door. 

As he got closer the strange sounds that he heard from his living room started to become more clear. 

He heard screaming, the screams of many he heard.

And that is when he saw it, as he opened up the peep hole Bilbo's eyes widened to see his homey village was lit up with multiple flames everywhere. Bilbo couldn't see a lot from how hidden they were in the tree's but what he saw was nothing short from horrific. He saw many of his hobbit neighbours running away for something he couldn't see..... but then he did see. 

"orcs" Bilbo said in a deadpanned voice.

Bilbo didn't notice the small footsteps behind him "Orcs?" Frodo said loudly scaring Bilbo for half a second. Bilbo shut the peep hole fast and turned to his nephew right away "Frodo go to your room right now and hide in your closet and don't get out unless I say so" Bilbo said panicked. 

"But uncle" Frodo started to say "Frodo, listen to me please go" he ordered. Frodo nodded and ran to his room.

Once he knew his nephew was gone he looked through the peep hole to find that the orcs were all staying away from their home which seemed strange but they were hidden from the huge oak tree that was there. He gave out a small sigh of relief but was still worried sick about his friends on the outside and hoped they were safe. But he needed to think of Frodo and his safety, he quickly checked all the windows to see how sturdy the were and then he ran to all the lights and turned them all off before he ran towards his mothers glory box pulling out his fathers sword before running towards Frodo's room and going into his closet to hold his scared nephew. 

They sat there for what felt like hours before Bilbo decided to get up letting his sleepy nephew sleep longer. He crept slowly through his house walking towards the front door. Bilbo stood their for a moment not ready to see what his beautiful village had become over night. Bilbo lifted the peep hole and brought his hand to his mouth. 

Their beautiful shire village was burnt to the ground, he closed the peep hole quickly and stood their crying for a moment. His silent sobs filled their hobbit hole with a very eerie sound as he fell onto the ground sobbing. 

What were they going to do?


	2. Grief and bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries to enjoy a quiet night stuck in his home by the fire, when frantic knocks and screams are heard outside. This could be trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I JUST DISAPPEARED FOR THE LONGEST TIME! i have been dealing with alot with having to work and moving and getting dumped by my girlfriend so things have been hard and i haven't had alot of time to write. but suddenly i have enough time to write and enough inspiration to update. i hope you guys enjoy the chapter! their is some character death that some of you may not be happy with but not everything is going to all peaches and cream. enjoy!

It was only a week after the tragedy of the attack on the shire, when Frodo got sick. It started with the sweats and passing out spells. Then he started to get extremely pale and the vomiting never stopped. He knew the only choice he had would be leaving the shire to get some help. But with his own fears of what may be still lingering out there, he decided against it and tried to do his best with the little supplies he had. Then one night Frodo sleeping in his arms was is when he felt the moment Frodo passed. His poor young nephew was gone and because he wasn't strong enough to face his fears and try and get some help, his nephew had to suffer. He would never forgive himself.

With the only strength he had, he carried the body of his nephew out to their oak tree and dug a small grave, he laid out his favorite stuffed animal and bent down to his knee's to say a few words.

Bilbo sniffled "I promised your parents the day they died that I would always look after you, and always put you before me and I failed you Frodo. My little angel, I would do anything to take everything back so you could be in my arms again. so you could laugh and smile and play again, I am so sorry my boy." he said as he sobbed into his hands.

~~~~~

As the weeks passed from that horrific day, with no word or evidence showing it was safe to leave and with all Bilbo's fear with leaving his home, Bilbo stayed put in his home trying to make the time pass as easy as possible. some days seem incredibly impossible to endure without having someone to talk too. He spent most his time either sleeping and reading and he must of rearranged his furniture maybe a hundred times. Being stuck in his own house because of his fear was one thing but being alone in his own company with the only sound being his own voice was deafening.

It was late when Bilbo sighed sitting by the fire drinking his tea, it was getting colder and by the looks of it outside it was starting to snow, he looked down to the fire wood he had left and sighed. Soon he would have to get more and he was not looking forward to it, but with the days getting colder and darker he needed to get more before he froze to death.

He took another sip of his tea until he was jolted with the sound of harsh screaming. Bilbo's eyes went wide. Bilbo got goose bumps all over as he got up quickly to run over to the door to try and see and hear what the screaming was about, he prayed it wasn't more orcs.

He looked out the window and all he saw was black shadows, he leaned his ear against the door. The screaming was in the distance but within seconds it started to get closer and closer to his hobbit hole and that's when Bilbo grabbed the sword that he had attached to his belt, he had it pointed towards the door as the voices seem to get clearer and then there was was frantic knocking on the door. Bilbo went white.

Bilbo gripped his sword as the voice began to speak directly to him "PLEASE, WE NEED HELP! WE HAVE INJURED WITH US PLEASE" the deep voice said desperate.

injured? he heard, Bilbo lowered his sword for a second and then shook his head lifting his sword back up, Bilbo stayed silent, he wasn't fooled that easily. 

Soon another voice spoke, younger this time " OH GOD PLEASE OPEN UP, MY UNCLE IS HURT PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE PLEASE" the voice sounded broken and so young like his Frodo's was, the boys words cut deep into his heart. 

It was silent for a moment "please, are you there?" the broken voice spoke again. His heart beat hard in his chest and he shook his head, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "I'm here" He spoke quietly.

"oh thank the goddr, please can you help us" The young voice said. Bilbo let out a shaky breath "Okay I'm going to open the door now, but just know if you're lying Ill be really mad." he said not fully trusting his decision.

It was silent for a moment "please, we aren't lying we need help" the young voice said again. Bilbo let out a breath putting his sword down to unlatch the door to reveal four dwarves, they were all bloody and dirty covered in snow, they were shivering from the cold and looked extremely blue and the one he presumed was the uncle was being held up by two younger dwarves because by the looks of it he was passed out.

Bilbo's eyes widened, "Oh my! come in quickly and you two follow me and make sure you lock the door." he said leading the two younger dwarfs dragging the dwarf into Bilbo's room and ushering them to lay him down on the bed before grabbing his medical supplies.

He heard one of the dwarfs speak "sorry to barge in on you like this but we were desperate" he said. Bilbo shook his head "i don't mind, I'm just glad you weren't orcs." he said loudly, taking off his coat.

"is that what happened out there? Orcs attacked?" the dwarf said. 

Bilbo nodded "yes, I don't know much that happened since ive locked myself inside through this whole ordeal, but I'm assuming besides the ones that got away I'm the only ones who made it alive." he said sadly thinking of Frodo as he searched for his medical box.

"that sounds awful." the dwarf said. 

Bilbo nodded "Yes it was, I'm Bilbo Baggins by the way" He said laying the box on the bed. "Nice to make your acquaintance master Baggins. I am Dwalin and those two fools are Kili and Fili and the one laying on the bed Is Thorin" Dwalin said shortly.

Bilbo then turned his eyes towards the dwarf laying on his bed and rose a hand to his head "he's burning up, what happened?" he said opening up his box to bring out a few things.

Kili sighed sitting on a near by chair. "well we were on our way to meet a few relatives who live in the blue mountains when out of no where, a pack of orcs attacked us and we almost didn't get away alive." Kili said saddened his uncle was hurt in the process. Bilbo nodded "Well when I'm done with your uncle, ill be taking care of those cuts" 

Bilbo brought out his scissors to cut off Thorin's ripped and bloody tunic "you sure you know what you're doing Halfling?" Dwalin said nervous.

Bilbo rolled his eyes but sighed "my mother was a healer for the shire when she was alive and I learned all I could from her until her passing. so i'll do what i can." he said ripping away at the fabric exposing a very broad and hairy chest. Bilbo tried not to stare too long since the dwarf was pretty much dying in his bed, he shook his head and went back to work. 

The wound wasn't very deep but still deep enough to do some damage, he ordered kili to fetch him water from the kitchen as he prepared a ointment in a bowl. he took some of the water and cleaned out the wound best he could before he stuck some of the ointment in the wound. He grabbed his needle and thread and then began to sow the wound, he heard small little groans coming from the dwarf laying on the bed who obviously wasn't passed out anymore. Bilbo frowned at the distressed dwarf and place and hand to his head trying to soothe him until he passed out from the pain again. He then began to continue his work before he cut off the remaining thread and stuck the last bit of ointment on top of his handy work. He grabbed a patch from his box and then securely stuck it directly on the wound. The room was still completely silent as Bilbo grabbed a rag and dipped it in the water, wiping the blood off the remainder of his abdomen.

"Is he going to live" Fili spoke finally with a weak voice.

Bilbo sighed "well the wound is all cleaned up and I'm sure it would cause any infection but he does have a fever that may make things tricky, but I say if he makes it through the night then I'm very positive he's going to live" Bilbo said truthfully. Soon he was wrapped up in a hug by Kili "thank you so much for letting us in and saving my uncle, thank you Bilbo" he said emotional. 

The hobbit sighed and hugged him back "thank me tomorrow when he pulls through, now lets you guys cleaned up. You need a couple stitches but I think Fili and Dwalin are fine." he said grabbing a fresh needle and thread sitting Kili down again "You two can clean up in my bathroom while I fix Kili up and I can set up a few cots in here so you can be next to Thorin." Bilbo said tying the thread onto the needle. 

"Thank you for all your kindnesses Master baggins" Fili said smiling.

Bilbo smiled back "It's no problem, Also you guys wouldn't happen to be hungry?"Bilbo asked and they all looked up with smiles. "I'm guessing that's a yes" he laughed.

"Okay this is going to sting a little" He warned Kili as he started to stitch his cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so im terrible. im sorry for those of you really wanted more Frodo in this fic. in any other fic i would love to write more frodo with Bilbo and Thorin as parents. But something hit me today when i was writing and i needed to give Bilbo more tragedy. SORRY AGAIN! Anyways don't worry its going to get better from here! Seeyah guys next time! (don't worry i will return this time.) xoxoxo meg!


	3. may i know the name of my saviour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally wakes and Bilbo blushes alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you id be back! lmao you guys are rewarded with two new chapters! i actually like this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it too! lots of love!

The next morning Bilbo awoke with back pain from sleeping on his lumpy couch, his head was fuzzy but he could remember last night clear as day. He remembered the unexpected dwarf guests, patching up a very burly and attractive dwarf by the name of Thorin and the many drinks of wine they all shared after they had their late dinner.

Bilbo grimaced feeling the ache in his head "never again" he said as he pealed himself off the couch. Their seemed to be no sign of awakened dwarves up so he tied up his robe and began to boil some water to have some ginger root tea. he also took this chance to pulled out some breakfast foods to welcome his guest with some much needed comfort food.

One of the brightside's of his unexpected guests showing up on his door step, confirmed their were no more Orcs around to cause trouble. but that also meant most likely most of his friends were perished.

Bilbo sighed trying not to think of all the sad stuff he had bottled in his head. He continued to whisk his eggs and started to fry some ham in his pan. Suddenly he heard a bedroom door open. He smiled seeing the two young dwarves making their way into the kitchen.

Bilbo smiled brightly pouring the hot water into his mug."Good morning Kil, Fili! did you two sleep alright?" he asked rubbing his hands down on a near by cloth. 

Fili smiled "We did thank you, I can't remember the last time I slept that good" Kili's eyes went straight to the food "is that for us because it smells delicious and I'm starving" Kili said mouth watering.

Bilbo let out a laugh "yes its all for you guys, and Dwalin too if he's up for it!" Bilbo said taking a sip of his tea watching as Dwalin emerged from the bedroom with a not so pleasant face.

Bilbo chuckled delighted seeing so many people sitting at his kitchen all at once, he missed this. "i was thinking after Breakfast I could check on Thorin to make sure he's healing alright" Bilbo said handing Dwalin his plate who hummed in agreement shoveling the food in his mouth. Bilbo shook his head and took another sip of his tea. 

After the food was devoured, Bilbo quickly cleaned up the dishes and grabbed his medical box again from the den where he left it last night until he was standing outside his bedroom door with three dwarves not far behind him. Bilbo rolled his eyes and smiled "all of you go on and make yourselves busy, I don't need you all in there when I'm tending to him. I promise ill be safe" he said leaning against the door.

Dwalin gave him a pointed look wanting to disagree when Kili stepped in "i trust Bilbo, dwalin its okay" Kili said giving Bilbo a small smile. The stubborn dwarf then nodded and they all turned away to go sit in the den, how was he going to deal with all of these dwarves.

When Bilbo entered the room the lighting was dim he began to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. When his eyes finally focused Bilbo's eyes were met with the same injured dwarf laying in the same position they put him in yesterday, Bilbo breathed out heavily as he whispered "please don't be dead" he said as he got closer to the dwarfs seemingly lifeless body. 

As he finally got up close, he got the chance to actually look at the dwarf without worrying about him bleeding out. Thorin was absolutely breathtaking. Even with the obvious paleness in his face and the cuts covering his face and body, Thorin was just breathtaking.

Bilbo slowly raised his hand to Thorin's face to pull the hair that had fallen away, he then slowly raised his fingers to the side of Thorin's throat slowly muttering "please don't their be a dead dwarf in my bed" he let his fingers rest against his smooth sweaty skin waiting until he felt the small but still beating of a pulse. 

He quickly lifted his fingers away and moved towards his box "good no dead dwarf in my bed" he joked to himself.

"I'm glad you're just as happy as I am that I'm not dead" suddenly a weak voice sounded and Bilbo almost jumped hearing it.

Bilbo turned to look at the dwarf as he slowly began to open his eyes "but then again if I were dead that wouldn't be so bad, I've already been greeted by an angel. And was really looking forward to what else I would be getting" Thorin said smirking even in his weak state.

Bilbo's face went entirely red as he tried to speak "its obvious your injury has entirely gone to your head and you've gone delirious" he said picking up another patch from his box.

"how fair is it that you know my name and I don't know yours?" Thorin said cheeky. He rolled his eyes "Let me change your dressing" Bilbo ignored his request, but then suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was pulled down to what seemed like the last bit of strength Thorin had left in him as he pulled Bilbo close to his face before pulling him into a kiss, the kiss was warm and it felt like the world was paused for a moment until Thorin pulled away to smirk "Now can I know the name of my savior?" Bilbo blushed "Bilbo Baggins" he said quickly still shocked from the kiss. Thorin smiled "Bilbo" he repeated as his eyes drifted closed again.

He probably passed out again Bilbo thought to himself as he pulled himself back to sit at the end of his bed, he raised his hands to his face for a moment and tried to process what just happened. He was called an angel by this strange dwarf and was flirted until he was literally kissed by him. Bilbo touched his lips tentatively and looked to Thorin again and blushed, he shook his head and stood up "Bilbo you are a grown respectable hobbit and should not be acting like this" he said to himself as he pulled the blankets away from Thorin to change the bandages and patch, he was happily pleased that the stiches were healing without infection. He applied more ointment and placed another patch and wrapped the bandage around again. He smiled and looked to Thorin's peaceful face again touching his soft cheek as he turned away to leave again.

Bilbo wore a big smile as he left the room and was greeted by three dwarves in his face "how did it go?" Kili said anxiously. He smiled "Well Thorin woke up for a moment but passed out soon after he woke, his injury is healing quite well and he should be better soon" Bilbo said confidently.

The dwarves seem to relax for a moment before Kili pulled Bilbo into an embrace "A thousand times thank you master Baggins" Kili held onto him tightly. "Well now that he's going to be okay, we can move on Fili go get our stuff packed and Kili you can help me get Thorin up so we can get a move on" Dwalin said unmoved.

Bilbo quickly pulled away from Kili "Um actually no, Thorin can't get out of bed. If you move him you can hurt him even more and then he really would be dead" Bilbo said seriously. Dwalin crossed his arms "we have urgent unfinished business to deal with in the blue mountains and Thorin is needed to be there" He moved to passed Bilbo who stood stuck to the door. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes "i don't care what business you have, you wanted me to help save your friend and I did but if you move him he will surely perish" Bilbo said angrily putting his foot down. Dwalins brow furrowed "That dwarf in that room is not only a friend or an uncle for those two, that dwarf in there is the king under the mountain of the kingdom of Erebor." the dwarf said angrily.

Bilbo stood there shocked "king under the mountain?" he said doubtful, and confused to what that really meant. Kili stepped forward "its true, we were traveling to the blue mountains so we could discus business with our mother who runs things over there and that's when we got attacked." The younger dwarf said truthfully. 

Bilbo shook his head "king or not he can't leave bedrest" he said crossing his arms. That's when fili finally spoke "Bilbo is right Dwalin, we can't risk Thorin to be hurt any further." Fili said putting a hand to the angry dwarfs shoulder.

Dwalin rolled his eyes "that what do you suggest we do about your mother in the blue mountains?" Fili furrowed his brow and started to think "well I'm the eldest and next in line after Thorin and I can handle things , so we could go and deal with the business and come back for Thorin when he's well enough to travel" Fili said seriously. 

Dwalin said silent for a moment but that's when Kili spoke up "I agree that's the best idea we could choose at this point, well that's if Bilbo is okay with us leaving Thorin our uncle here?" Kili said looking towards Bilbo. "You would trust our king alone with a stranger?" Dwalin said uneasy.

Kili sighed "At this point yes, I trust him" the younger dwarf said crossing his arms. Bilbo smiled.

"Will it be a problem master baggins?" Dwalin said with a moody expression. Bilbo let out a heavy breath "Of course their will be no problem with that" he said not liking the dwarfs tone.

"then its settled, we will leave for the blue mountains as soon as possible" Fili said clasping his hands together. 

Once the dwarves dispersed to pack up their things that's when Bilbo finally let himself think about what he just agreed too, he agreed to stay confined in his home with dwarf king who just kissed him. What was he getting himself into he thought to himself as he leant on the door. How was he going to take care of this ridiculously attractive dwarf when all he wanted to do was kiss his stupid smug face again.

Bilbo leaned his head back on the door and sighed "I'm such an idiot, a king could never feel anything from me. He probably won't even remember he kissed me" he muttered to himself, but that didn't stop himself for thinking back to the short but memorable kiss. He touched his lips again but was suddenly disturbed by Kili and Fili's innocent faces "We are almost off and we need to say goodbye to uncle in case things go bad" Kili said and Bilbo smiled and moved past the door. 

"Do you want to come in with us?" Kili said placing a gracious hand on Bilbo's shoulder, He shook his head "No you say your farewells to your uncle alone" he said smiling.

Without a minute to spare both the heirs went into the room and Bilbo walked away to go make them a meal for their trip to the blue mountains. He stopped in his tracks seeing Dwalin places his foot on one of his couches to tie up his boot. Bilbo rolled his eyes and just walked past him. 

That's when Dwalin spoke "i don't get you halfing" he heard Dwalin say. Bilbo turned around and raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms "what's there to get?" he responded. 

Dwalin huffed "Why you're helping a bunch of dwarves you don't even know? is it in an hobbits nature to be so naïve" Dwalin said smugly. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes "we aren't naïve, but if being naïve means helping people who practically begged for my help then so be it. I am naïve." Bilbo said offended going to turn away when a hand stopped him. "Wait I really need to apologize, you've been nothing but kind to us and I've been mostly a bother" Dwalin said feeling guilty."because I know you've been through a lot with your town being invaded and i was just wondering why you didn't think to flee with the rest?"

Bilbo let his anger subside for a moment as he thought back to that difficult time "Mostly because i was afraid, and within the first week of this mess my nephew Frodo got sick with a nasty flu and I had nothing I needed to prepare for it. He slipped away quietly in the night. He would of survived if I was brave enough to leave the shire, and ill never forgive myself for that. " Bilbo sniffled a bit "I thought as punishment I shouldn't get to leave, so when I heard you guys begging for my help I thought this was my chance to do something good" Bilbo admitted feeling a tear fall down his face.

Dwalin's usually hard face went completely soft at Bilbo's confession going to speak when they were interrupted "Bilbo?" They both turned to see Kili and Fili behind them with glum expressions.

Bilbo wiped the tear away that fell "Kili! Fili! I didn't mean for you both to hear that" he said trying to hide his sadness.

Kili let his own tears fall when he rushed to hug Bilbo, for in that moment Bilbo finally let himself break into tears in the dwarves arms. "i bet you did everything you could Bilbo and I bet if he was here right now he would so proud of you. You don't deserve to spend the rest of you life locked in you home because you feel it was all your fault, it wasn't you fault." Kili comforted the sad Hobbit. 

After a moment of letting all his feelings, he pulled away from the dwarf to wipe his eyes "thank you Kili" he said letting a small smile free.

The younger dwarf smiled "You're welcome, Dwalin we are ready" Kili said wiping his face. 

Dwalin nodded and started to put on his jacket "Thank you for looking after our uncle, just thank you for everything" Fili said shaking Bilbo's hand. Bilbo nodded "Their is nothing to thank me for, I'm sure you would do the same for me. But let me fix up a snack for you guys for the road" Bilbo said getting up and wiping his face.

He let out a sigh pulling some bread out, for the short while he's known these three dwarves he was really going to miss their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is a smug bastard isnt he? their will be more Thorin and Bilbo interaction soon don't worry. we had to get those silly dwarfs out of there sooner or later so bagginshield could have some alone time ;)
> 
> seeyah next time!


	4. Wide eyed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of dwarves set off to their journey to the blue mountains, and Thorin gets a chill only Bilbo can warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO JUST TURNED TWENTY AND IS UPDATING HER FIC ON HER BIRTHDAY!!!! ITS ME!!!! ( Im trash)
> 
> Lmao, i didn't plan for any of this to happen in this chapter but oh well??you guys will enjoy it regardless LMAo okay read bye.

Bilbo clutched his house coat with one arm as he used the other hand to wave goodbye to his new dwarf friends who gave him a warm smile as they returned the wave. They had luckily found some huddled abandoned ponies near by that would make their journey to the blue mountains easier to trek. Bilbo trembled from the cold breeze and hoped that his friends wouldn't freeze out there in the cold.

Once the dwarves were disappeared from the snowy breeze, Bilbo gave one last look to his snowy destroyed town before he walked back inside and closed the door locking it in motion. He sighed and shuttered feeling the freezing temperature in his house. Bilbo rubbed his arms as walked towards his fire place to start a fire. 

It was much colder then it was last night, and he was running out of fire wood fast and soon he was going to have none pretty soon and they would surely both freeze. Bilbo's brain then just switched to think about Thorin. If he was just freezing starting a fire then Thorin must be completely frozen. He shook his head and threw more wood into the fire place. Once he got the fire lit properly he got up and grabbed a blanket from his closet and made his way over to his room to check on Thorin. 

When he opened the door, that is when he first heard the grunts and groans and the chattering of teeth. "I knew you would be back for me Angel" Thorin said weakly shaking in the bed.

Bilbo's eyes went wide and rushed his way over to Thorin touching his frozen skin "your skin is like ice" Bilbo said concerned putting the extra blanket on top of the freezing dwarf "i'll heat up a hot water bottle to get you warm" Bilbo say going to run to the kitchen but was stopped when a cold hand grabbed his "No I do not need a hot water bottle, I need your warmth" Thorin said freezing. 

my warmth? Bilbo's eyes widened "My warmth? you mean mine?" Bilbo said licking his lips. 

The frozen dwarf nodded "Its the best way to get my body temperature back to normal, but you'll need to remove your clothes" Thorin said taking his hand back to lay it down.

"Take my clothes off? are you mental? ill freeze too" Bilbo said not believing this dwarf humor at the moment.

That's when Thorin opened his eyes wide "I'm not trying to be crude or make jokes. Skin to skin contact is the best way to warm the body temperature back up. Please Bilbo" Thorin for once looked desperate. Bilbo nodded and began to remove his robe, he was glad the lamp was turned off in the room and really the only light escaping was coming from the window.

Thorin closed his eyes for at least to give Bilbo some privacy as he slipped out of his own dress shirt, leaving his chest bare and exposed. Bilbo crossed his arms across his chest and blushed, but he soon got over himself when he saw the weak dwarf shiver and let out a groan of pain "not to be too eager, but I'm freezing over here" Thorin shivered out.

Bilbo blushed again "okay I'm coming" he whispered as he climbed onto the end of the bed until he was sat right beside Thorin "so how do you want to do this?" Bilbo asked, but instead of receiving a verbal response, he was pulled down by a strong arm and was soon being pulled against Thorin's hard chest letting out a groan. "Watch your, wound Thorin" Bilbo said concerned as he tried to stay more to the right side. Thorin's body was cold against his but he cold feel slowly but surely warmth grow between them. Bilbo could feel every inch pressing against him and he tried not to think about the fact he was laying in the arms of a very attractive dwarf. Bilbo laid their in silence wondering for a moment if Thorin fell asleep, but was proven wrong hearing Thorin's harsh breath. 

"How're you feeling?" Bilbo asked feeling a bit awkward, he felt Thorin's arms tighten around him. "Much better" he grunted out.

Bilbo smiled softly "so I don't know if you were awake when Kili and Fili came to visit you but they both left with Dwalin to the blue mountains, They told me you were royalty" Bilbo smirked to himself. 

Thorin chuckled "i was in and out for the conversation mostly but they came to ask for my permission and I agreed, they made the smart decision." Thorin sighed " And does my royal status affect your affections towards me?" he smirked. 

Bilbo went bright red and lifted his head to look right into Thorin's eyes "what affections would that be King under the mountain?" Bilbo said glaring at him. 

Thorin smiled "Well you did kiss me this morning" Bilbo gaped his mouth open and slapped Thorin against the chest. "i did not kiss you, if anyone kissed anyone first it was you" Bilbo said rolling his eyes.

He heard the dwarf chuckle again "oh that's right, I did kiss you first" he admitted closing his eyes. 

Bilbo then rested his head against Thorin's chest resting a hand by the dwarfs neck "Um can I ask, why did you kiss me?" Bilbo asked nervously.

The room was silent for a moment until Thorin spoke again " Honestly? I thought I was going die and seemed like a smart idea at the time" Thorin said his eyes still closed. 

Bilbo's eyes widened and he slapped Thorin's chest again, Thorin opened his eyes and smirked "you really are abusive for a hobbit, and if you would of waited I was also going to say that I thought you were beautiful and wouldn't mind doing it again" The dwarf smirked.

Bilbo rested his head back against the dwarfs chest blushing "keep on dreaming King" he said closing his own eyes.

"May I ask why you never left your home after you town was raided?" Thorin asked letting one of his hands rest on Bilbo's lower back.

He shivered at the touched but warmed up to it completely. "Its just a long and sad story, so I will just give you the gist of it. The outside beyond the shire has always made me nervous, so when all of this happened I was too petrified to leave and then my Frodo got sick and ended up passing away and I didn't have the strength to leave to leave after I buried him" Bilbo said upset letting a tear fall. 

Thorin squeezed Bilbo tighter "Bilbo I am sorry, that sounds impossible. May I ask who Frodo is?" the dwarf asked.

"my nephew" he simply said. 

The dwarf breathed out heavily "i am so deeply sorry" he said honestly. 

Bilbo sighed "Thank you, its been hard" he said sitting up to wipe his eyes "You're much warmer now. so how about I check you bandages and then I can make you something to eat" he said separating from Thorin and Bilbo could swear he heard a whine come from the dwarf and it was now Bilbo's turn to smirk. 

He found his robe on the floor and then tightly tied it around himself as he flicked on the lamp. That's when he was met with Thorin's gaze and Bilbo laughed "what are you looking at?" he said pulling his medical box from under the bed. 

"just you, my amralime" he said softly. 

Bilbo bit his lip "Are you going to tell me what that means?" Bilbo said opening the box blushing slightly.

Thorin yawned "In time master baggins" he said teasingly. Bilbo rolled his eyes "Okay there, well this is going to sting so try not to move" Bilbo sad ripping off the patch.

After Thorin's bandages were changed and was fed and hydrated, the dwarf king soundly fell asleep after Bilbo gave him so herbs for the pain. Before Thorin did fall asleep, they talked for what seemed like hours. Finding stuff out about this dwarf king he never thought would be so interesting to him. He learned that Thorin had a brother and a sister who both lived in the blue mountains, He has been ruling Erebor ever since his grandfather passed a couple years ago, Thorin has a fine taste for cheese's, Ale, Blueberry, lemon scones and pumpkins. Bilbo smiled thinking about that last one, thinking about all the goodies he could make Thorin. He also learned that Thorin loved to read and wrote poetry when he got the chances, he also enjoyed welding and creating his own jewelry. Thorin Oakenshield was one interesting dwarf Bilbo thought to himself. 

~~  
Bilbo yawned pulling on his winter coat and strapping his boots on, he needed to get more fire wood and since the snow and wind seemed to calm down he thought this would be the perfect chance to stock up on as much fire wood as he could pull back. 

He pulled out his wagon and he let out a shaky breath before unlocking the door "you can do this Bilbo" he whispered to himself as he stepped through the door way and pulled his wagon through the snow until he made it to the side of his home where he kept the heavy logs of fire wood. Bilbo kept his head down trying not to think about that he was outside and not in his cozy home. He breathed heavily picking up the logs, with the weight of the logs and the chill of the air Bilbo was getting exhausted ten times faster than he would if it wasn't a snow storm outside. Once he felt a cold shiver run down his, he shook his head knowing he better go back inside know before he actually froze. 

Bilbo dragged the wagon slowly until he finally made it into back inside, he shivered again and shrugged off his jacket and boots and grabbed two logs from his wagon and carried them to his fire place to start a fire. His whole body felt like ice as he tried to light the wood, his hands shook but within a second the fire was lit and Bilbo sighed rubbing his hands down his arms. The fire may be lit but it would be awhile before the fire would do any actual help. His mind drifted back to when Thorin and him were laying snug against each other, all the warmth they shared between them. Bilbo bit his lip at the thought. 

Maybe Thorin wouldn't mind if they did it again? He was freezing and maybe Thorin was too? 

Bilbo blushed for a moment and shook his head, walking towards his bedroom and reached out for the door and froze before pushing it open to reveal Thorin awake reading a book Bilbo left for him on the night stand table. Thorin looked up from the book and looked smug "back so soon?" he said smirking but then quickly took in Bilbo's cold appearance and shut the book "are you alright master baggins?" Thorin said with wide eyes no smirk in sight. 

Bilbo held himself "i may of gone outside to get some firewood and it looks as though that I am freezing?" Bilbo said slight tease in his voice.

 

Thorin bit his lip and patted down the spot beside him "Well its only fair that after you warmed me up that I return the favor" he said opening up the blanket beside him. Bilbo took that invitation and slipped in right beside Thorin and snuggled close, he sighed in content feeling all the warmth radiate off the dwarf onto himself. "you're so warm" Bilbo practically moaned as he got closer. Thorin smirked resting his hand in Bilbo's locks of hair slowly playing with the curls, as he silently drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if i could see the looks and reactions of your guy's faces, it would be priceless)(Imsoterribleimsorryijusthatelongpinngingficsithurtssogoodbutsobad)
> 
> Thanks for tuning in my hobbits! till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave your thoughts on what you guys think of my new story! It will be really appreciated my hobbits! Seeyou guys next time!


End file.
